


What the Kids Call Consequences

by OnionGremlin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Multi, accidentally posted this as g-rated but there's at least one f word so it's t now, im projecting fellas, just two boys trying to help their stubborn twink bf, taako has chronic pain, this might become a multi-chapter thing, wonderland discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: Taako wouldn’t bring it up - he was a big elf, he could handle it.It was only a matter of time before they’d figure it out themselves, though.Taako wakes up hurting and his boyfriends want to help.





	What the Kids Call Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how i feel about this writing but the scenario is ..... *chef kiss* 
> 
> I might add more on this later so stay tuned but for now enjoy sleeby tender boys

It wasn’t until about a week after the day of Story and Song that Taako was finally relaxed and mentally available enough to figure it out. 

He’d been aching and stiff since Wonderland, but of course he was - he’d been seriously hurt and working more than he liked and, yaknow, saving the world. Of course he’d have to recover. 

But when a week passed and then a month passed and it got harder to get out of bed, and he walked slower, and moved less, and found himself using a few more spell slots on menial tasks - that was when he started to have reason to worry

And then it was Thursday night five weeks after they saved the world (or maybe it was Friday morning, either way, it was dark and it was sleeping time), and Taako woke up to a sharp pain in his legs and back. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. 

Next to him, Kravitz shifted, his hand brushing Taako’s side. Taako shivered at the cold touch and rolled towards the warmth of Magnus instinctively. Magnus gave a particularly loud snore. 

“Sorry,” Kravitz whispered, rolling to face Taako, once Magnus’ snores were back to normal. “I can go warm up my hands.” 

“No worries,” Taako said, voice tense. “C’mere.” He made grabby hands at the reaper, who chuckled and scooted towards him. “Hands on my back, hot stuff.” 

“Um, okay?” Kravitz seemed confused, his red eyes flashing in the dark. He wrapped his arms around the elf, resting cold hands on his spine. Taako tensed for a moment, then relaxed with a sigh. “Taako, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, totally,” Taako said, voice slurring with sleepiness. “Hands a little higher?” 

Kravitz made an inquisitive sound, but obliged. Taako hummed and curled into his boyfriend, tangling their legs together. 

“Much better,” Taako mumbled, his face against Kravitz’ neck. “big sexy ice pack.” 

Kravitz’ slightly confused face turned to concern. “Are you in pain?” 

Taako nuzzled into Kravitz’ shoulder. “Little bit, no biggie.” 

“Did you get hurt?” Kravitz asked, pulling away to look at Taako, who whined at the seperation. “Do you need a healer? Should I call Merle?” 

“If I needed a healer, I wouldn’t call Merle,” Taako grumbled, nestling back into Kravitz. “I’m fine, just aches and pains. Narrowly avoid the apocalypse and you wake up to knife bones sometimes, I guess.” 

“Pretty sure that’s not normal, love,” Kravitz said, soft and concerned, and something in Taako’s chest wiggled warmly, and he made a face. The reaper continued, “I’ve been fine.” 

“You’re always fine,” Taako hummed, shifting his legs for more contact with his big reaper ice pack. “‘sides, you’re dead. Don’t think we’re in the same boat, here.” 

Kravitz sighed, his hands rubbing slow circles in Taako’s back that made the elf purr softly. “Maybe we should see how Magnus is feeling, then? He’s alive.” 

Magnus rolled over with a  _ something-woke-me-up _ snore and a hushed (still loud), “What about my life?” 

Taako huffed. “Go back to sleep, big guy, it’s nothing.” 

“Magnus, is it normal to wake up in pain when you’re alive?” Kravitz asked. Taako groaned. 

“Uhh….” Magnus shifted, pushing himself half-upright, one hand moving to rest on Taako’s hip gently. “Not really? Why, is something up?” 

“It’s nothing,” Taako huffed.

“Taako is in pain,” Kravitz replied at the same time. 

Magnus started, pulling his hand away, only to rest it gently against Taako’s shoulder. “Doesn’t sound like nothing, then.” He brushed his thumb against Taako’s skin. “This hurt?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Taako grumbled. “I probably just slept funny.” 

“You said knife bones,” Kravitz pointed out, planting a kiss on Taako’s forehead. “Doesn’t sound like no big deal to me.” 

“It’s fine,” Taako repeated. “I’m getting used to it, it’s - “

“Getting used to it?” Magnus grunted. Kravitz’ hands stilled on Taako’s back. 

Taako sighed. “It’s been on and off a bit, it’s fine, just go back to sleep.” 

“I don’t need to sleep,” Kravitz said, pulling Taako a little closer. 

Magnus moved towards them, too, arm moving to rest over Taako’s middle. After a moment of hesitation, he let his hand fall on Kravitz’ arm. “I can sleep later.” 

Taako grumbled something under his breath, but nestled himself between them. 

“What hurts?” Magnus asked, nuzzling into Taako’s braided hair. 

Taako huffed, but answered, “back and legs, mostly.” 

“How long?” Kravitz’ voice was low. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know.” Taako took a deep breath. “Since Wonderland, I guess?” 

Magnus sucked in a breath, and Kravitz’ face flickered, revealing white bone for a split second. He hadn’t been there with Magnus and Taako, but they’d told him what happened there. (And Taako had told him, once Magnus had left the room, about the memory he’d lost and  _ if you ever find a Governor Kalen -  _ ) The fact that the man he loved - and the man  _ he  _ loved - had been so hurt (by liches, creatures  _ he  _ was supposed to destroy, creatures it was his  _ job _ to protect them from), in that sick suffering game in the wilds - it haunted him, always accompanied by the image of Taako’s desperate expression from the material plane looking through the - 

No, not now. 

“All the time?” Kravitz asked, forcing his voice to stay level. 

Taako shrugged in his arms. “Yeah, but it’s no big deal - “

“Kinda a big deal,” Magnus said, his hand moving from Kravitz’ arm to lay on Taako’s side, his thumb brushing his skin gently. Taako leaned into the familiarity of his calloused hand. 

“Nah. Taako’s a big elf.” 

“Doesn’t mean you should have to be in pain,” Kravitz pointed out, taking one hand away from Taako’s back to cup his face. The elf whined for a moment, but relaxed into Kravitz’ touch. “Especially if it’s waking you up.”

There was silence for a moment, then Magnus said, “I’m gonna get you something for the pain, okay?” 

“We’re out of tylenol potions,” Taako responded, his hand covering Magnus’ in a  _ you better not leave. _

“We’re out?” Magnus’ voice was bewildered. “We just stocked up, like, a week ago. Have you been - “

“We didn’t get that many,” Taako said, curling in on himself slightly. “I only need, like, one or two a day.” 

“Definitely doesn’t sound like no big deal,” Kravitz hummed, stroking Taako’s cheek with his thumb and pressing a kiss between his eyes. “You should see a healer.” 

“Pretty sure I know what it is,” Taako mumbled, “and it’s not gonna get fixed.” 

“Oh,” Magnus breathed, and then he stopped leaning on one arm to wrap both around Taako’s waist. Taako leaned into him. 

“What is it?” Kravitz asked, confused. “Something - “

“You don’t get back what you lose in Wonderland,” Taako said, voice flat. “Made me a little less alive. Lost some HP. Guess this is what the kids call consequences.” 

Kravitz leaned his head towards Taako’s, bumping foreheads. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered. Then, “but - didn’t Magnus also - “

“I got lucky with this fresh baked body,” Magnus said gruffly. “Reversed, like, everything.” 

(Something flashed across Taako’s face, briefly, and Kravitz was also reminded what Magnus hadn’t un-lost.) 

“But hey,” Taako said, voice lighter. “Maybe I’m just getting old or something. Had to happen someday.” 

“You’re not even 200,” Kravitz deadpanned, though there was a slight smile on his face, strained as it was. “I don’t think that’s the issue.” 

“I forget you guys aren’t humans, sometimes,” Magnus chimed, “that’s, like, ancient, for me.” 

“You’ve been alive for a hundred and thirty years, technically,” Kravitz pointed out. 

Magnus shrugged. And then, Taako shrugged, arms moving to wrap around Kravitz. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter that much, I’ll go buy more tylenol in the morning, and - “

“No, we’re definitely taking you to a healer,” Magnus interrupted. “If nothing else, we can get you some real pain potions.” 

“I’m fiiiiiine,” Taako whined, burying his face into Kravitz’ shoulder. “Let’s just go back to sleep.” 

“Fine, we’ll discuss in the morning.” (Taako huffed.) “Can we do anything for you, right now?” Kravitz asked, pressing another gentle kiss to Taako’s face. 

“Just… keep at it, my dudes,” Taako replied, yawning. “Fuckin’ icyhot boyfriends, hell yeah.” 

Magnus snorted, kissing Taako’s hair. “I mean, that’s what we’re here for, I guess.” 

“I mean, yeah, that’s about it,” Taako slurred, though the purr that rumbled through him as Kravitz scooted a little closer betrayed him. 

It wasn’t long before Taako’s breathing slowed to a slightly shaky but sleepy rhythm and his purring quieted to an ambient buzz in his chest. Kravitz pressed a last chilly kiss to the top of his head and turned to look at Magnus, who had his eyes closed as he leaned his head against Taako’s back. His loud breathing made it clear he was still awake. 

“Magnus?” Kravitz whispered. 

Magnus opened his eyes, looking blankly in Kravitz’ direction. (No darkvision made midnight conversations a little different.) “Hm?” 

“Did you know?” 

Magnus looked a little guilty, at that, and said, “I mean, I guessed that something was up? He’s been moving different.” 

And, now that he pointed it out, Kravitz realized that he didn’t walk the way he had when he’d seen him before Wonderland - slower, now, and a little shaky. Of course Magnus had noticed, he’d known Taako for over a hundred years longer than Kravitz. 

“I didn’t want to bring it up,” Magnus continued sheepishly. “Things have been weird.”

And that was true, Magnus and Kravitz could agree on that. Between the near-apocalypse a month earlier, and trying to settle in to life post-voidfish, post-century, post-bigger-family, and, for Kravitz, trying to settle into a family at all - all of it was hectic, and strange, and new. And Magnus and Kravitz shared their own set of strange new circumstances - they were gradually getting comfortable around each other, brought together by their mutual boyfriend, but things took some getting used to. (They could have conversations, now, that weren’t revolving around Taako, or Magnus asking about Julia, so at least there was that.)

“Do you think Angus knows?” Kravitz asked. 

That was another adjustment, for Kravitz, at least. Angus was already a part of Taako’s life when they’d met, and Taako had mentioned having become the boy detective’s legal guardian the last time they’d spoken over the stones before Wonderland, but he hadn’t been entirely prepared for the role of… step-dad? Dead uncle? Angus’ dad’s boyfriend? He wasn’t sure entirely where he’d been expected to fit in with the strange little family Taako had assembled (let alone the huge family surrounding them, that was another issue entirely), but by now he was becoming rather attached to the smart little kid, and couldn’t help but start seeing him as almost his own son. 

“I mean, yeah, definitely,” Magnus hummed. “This is Ango we’re talking about, he’s probably been sneaking around about this for ages, getting his evidence and all that.” His brows furrowed. “Actually, he’s asked me about it, I think. Not sure how I missed that.” 

Kravitz chuckled. “Happens to the best of us,” he said, stroking his thumb across his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek. His worried expression returned. “We should definitely get him to a healer.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, then yawned. “In the morning, though. He’s sleeping.”

“You should be too, it seems,” Kravitz said, smiling softly. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus mumbled, nuzzling back into Taako’s hair. “Healer in the morning.”

“Healer in the morning.” Kravitz watched as Magnus closed his eyes, his breathing slowing, and added, “goodnight, Magnus.” 

“G’night, Kravitz,” Magnus replied, and Kravitz closed his eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Taako’s chronic pain on tumblr or twitter @briarthedragon uwu


End file.
